


@torchwoodthree.com

by Torchwood (JavaJunkieGG)



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Humor, Humour, M/M, Why can't the tags recognize non-american spelling?, email
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2000580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JavaJunkieGG/pseuds/Torchwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emails between the team during all of the episodes of Torchwood. Filled with important information, a grumpy Owen, and of course Jack and Ianto flirting. There will be a new chapter for every episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	@torchwoodthree.com

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was written while watching Everything Changes. I hope there aren't any contradictions or mistakes. Enjoy!

From: Captain Jack Harkness (jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.com)

To: Suzie Costello (suzie.costello@torchwoodthree.com) Doctor Owen Harper (owen.harper@torchwoodthree.com) Ianto Jones (ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.com) Toshiko Sato (toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.com)

Subject: Security Breach

Our presence at crime scenes involving dead bodies has evoked the suspicion of PC Gwen Cooper of the Cardiff Police. Last night, she saw us resurrect John Tucker. Today, she was present during the weevil sighting at the hospital. She saw a man get killed by the weevil, before we were able to capture it. Something must be done, because she is standing outside the tourist office pretending to be delivering a pizza. I would welcome any suggestions on next steps. If we can not think of anything, I will administer retcon.

On different yet related note, who has been ordering pizza under the name if Torchwood. What part of SECRET alien organization is so unclear?

Jack 

Captain Jack Harkness  
Leader and Director  
Torchwood Three  
Cardiff, Wales

 

From: Ianto Jones (ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.com)

To: Suzie Costello (suzie.costello@torchwoodthree.com) Captain Jack Harkness (jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.com) Doctor Owen Harper (owen.harper@torchwoodthree.com) Toshiko Sato (toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.com)

Subject: Re: Security Breach

The pizza wasn't me. But, how can you say we are supposed to be secret when you drive around in a SUV with Torchwood engraved on the side. You know that we are Cardiff's worst kept secret.

In terms of the officer, maybe she could be a liaison with the police. You do a pretty awful job if it now. Just a suggestion, cause we wouldn't want her blabbing about our "secret" organization. 

Ianto

Ianto Jones  
Archivist and Coffee Maker  
Torchwood Three  
Cardiff, Wales

 

From: Doctor Owen Harper (owen.harper@torchwoodthree.com)

To: Suzie Costello (suzie.costello@torchwoodthree.com) Captain Jack Harkness (jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.com) Ianto Jones (ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.com) Toshiko Sato (toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.com)

Subject: Re: Security Breach

I don't really care what you do with her, just don't make her another body that I need to dispose of. Other than that, do whatever you want Jack. You only ever listen to yourself anyway. 

Owen 

Doctor Owen Harper  
Team Medic  
Torchwood Three  
Cardiff, Wales

 

From: Captain Jack Harkness (jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.com)

To: Suzie Costello (suzie.costello@torchwoodthree.com) Doctor Owen Harper (owen.harper@torchwoodthree.com) Ianto Jones (ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.com) Toshiko Sato (toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.com)

Subject: Re: Security Breach

Ianto, being Cardiff's worst kept secret does not mean that we should give people the address of the hub. Really. I expected better. I also expected a cup of coffee about 20 minutes ago. And what do you mean I do an awful job? It's not my fault that their systems are so easy for Tosh to hack. But, I'm not sure a liaison is a good idea. Does anyone else have an idea? 

Owen, I am offended by your remarks. Also, I only provide you with bodies when it is necessary, or I am having a bad day.

Jack

Captain Jack Harkness  
Leader and Director  
Torchwood Three  
Cardiff, Wales

 

From: Suzie Costello (suzie.costello@torchwoodthree.com)

To: Captain Jack Harkness (jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.com) Doctor Owen Harper (owen.harper@torchwoodthree.com) Ianto Jones (ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.com) Toshiko Sato (toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.com)

Subject: Re: Security Breach

I'm fine with what ever the rest of the team decides. But, I think we are missing the bigger issue here. How are we going to continue testing the glove if we are being noticed? We still need a lot more victims. We have spent so much time trying to figure this glove out and I will not give up now. This glove could change the entire way we operate. 

Suzie

Suzie Costello  
Second in Command  
Torchwood Three  
Cardiff, Wales 

 

From: Ianto Jones (ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.com)

To: Suzie Costello (suzie.costello@torchwoodthree.com) Captain Jack Harkness (jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.com) Doctor Owen Harper (owen.harper@torchwoodthree.com) Toshiko Sato (toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.com)

Subject: Re: Security Breach

I'll be with coffee in a second Jack, I told you it was going to be a while. I am trying to sort out the 1973 archives. Did you never have time to file anything? 

Maybe this is a warning that we should leave that glove alone. The whole thing kinda creeps me out.

Ianto

Ianto Jones  
Archivist and Coffee Maker  
Torchwood Three  
Cardiff, Wales

 

From: Captain Jack Harkness (jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.com)

To: Suzie Costello (suzie.costello@torchwoodthree.com) Doctor Owen Harper (owen.harper@torchwoodthree.com) Ianto Jones (ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.com) Toshiko Sato (toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.com)

Subject: Re: Security Breach 

We can continue finding the bodies the way we are now. This was the only time we have been questioned. 

Thanks for the coffee Ianto. Do you want to come up to my office for a "coffee break"?

Also, maybe we should let Gwen Cooper in, she's looking kinda cold out there.

Jack

Captain Jack Harkness  
Leader and Director  
Torchwood Three  
Cardiff, Wales

 

From: Ianto Jones (ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.com)

To: Suzie Costello (suzie.costello@torchwoodthree.com) Captain Jack Harkness (jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.com) Doctor Owen Harper (owen.harper@torchwoodthree.com) Toshiko Sato (toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.com)

Subject: Re: Security Breach

That's harassment sir.

She's coming in now, I will go meet her.

Ianto

Ianto Jones  
Archivist and Coffee Maker  
Torchwood Three  
Cardiff, Wales

 

From: Captain Jack Harkness (jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.com)

To: Suzie Costello (suzie.costello@torchwoodthree.com) Doctor Owen Harper (owen.harper@torchwoodthree.com) Ianto Jones (ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.com) Toshiko Sato (toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.com)

Subject: Re: Security Breach

Go ahead Ianto. Let her come into the hub. Everyone else just ignore her, I'm working on a really good line about the pizzas.

Jack

Captain Jack Harkness  
Leader and Director  
Torchwood Three  
Cardiff, Wales

 

From: Toshiko Sato (toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.com)

To: Suzie Costello (suzie.costello@torchwoodthree.com) Doctor Owen Harper (owen.harper@torchwoodthree.com) Captain Jack Harkness (jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.com) Ianto Jones (ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.com) 

Subject: Re: Security Breach

Well that was odd. . . I wonder where Jack is taking her. Does anyone think it is worth sticking around or should we call it a night? I think Jack implied he wasn't coming back tonight. 

Tosh

Toshiko Sato  
Computers and Tec  
Torchwood Three  
Cardiff, Wales

 

From: Doctor Owen Harper (owen.harper@torchwoodthree.com)

To: Suzie Costello (suzie.costello@torchwoodthree.com) Captain Jack Harkness (jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.com) Ianto Jones (ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.com) Toshiko Sato (toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.com)

Subject: Re: Security Breach

Well, I think Jack's gone for the night. I'm heading home, I've got better things to do then sit around here. I'll do the things that Jack wanted me to do tomorrow. . .

Owen

Doctor Owen Harper  
Team Medic  
Torchwood Three  
Cardiff, Wales

 

From: Ianto Jones (ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.com)

To: Suzie Costello (suzie.costello@torchwoodthree.com) Captain Jack Harkness (jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.com) Doctor Owen Harper (owen.harper@torchwoodthree.com) Toshiko Sato (toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.com)

Subject: Re: Security Breach

After everyone left last night, I intercepted and deleted a file from Gwen Cooper's home computer. It appeared as though she was trying to type out as much about us as she could, before the retcon kicked it. (For any of you who did not read my report, Jack administered retcon.) Although there is now no way for her to access or retrieve the file, we need to keep an eye on her

A very tired, but still working, Ianto.

Ianto Jones  
Archivist and Coffee Maker  
Torchwood Three  
Cardiff, Wales

 

From: Captain Jack Harkness (jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.com)

To: Suzie Costello (suzie.costello@torchwoodthree.com) Doctor Owen Harper (owen.harper@torchwoodthree.com) Ianto Jones (ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.com) Toshiko Sato (toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.com)

Subject: Re: Security Breach

Hi Team,

First, an update on Gwen Cooper. I administered retcon to her last night (as you heard from Ianto.) And now, despite her best efforts, she has forgotten everything about us and, tragically, everything about me. I don't see her causing a problem again. 

Second, thank you to everyone who got their tasks done last night. I appreciate it. If you haven't gotten yours done *cough* Owen. Please get to it. 

Jack

Captain Jack Harkness  
Leader and Director  
Torchwood Three  
Cardiff, Wales

 

From: Doctor Owen Harper (owen.harper@torchwoodthree.com)

To: Suzie Costello (suzie.costello@torchwoodthree.com) Captain Jack Harkness (jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.com) Ianto Jones (ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.com) Toshiko Sato (toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.com)

Subject: Re: Security Breach

Yeah yeah Jack. You'll get it soon. Stop bugging me. 

Doctor Owen Harper  
Team Medic  
Torchwood Three  
Cardiff, Wales

 

From: Captain Jack Harkness (jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.com)

To: Doctor Owen Harper (owen.harper@torchwoodthree.com) Ianto Jones (ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.com) Toshiko Sato (toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.com)

Subject: Re: Security Breach

I know that I have already spoken with all of you, but I wanted to put somethings in writing. 

Suzie's death was extremely unfortunate but there is nothing we can do now. She was a good and important member of our team and we will miss her

Gwen Cooper has joined the team in her place. 

A reminder that objects from the hub are not to be taken home UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES. I know that this rule was already in place but I feel that some people could do with a reminder. . .

Lastly, the glove has been locked away and stored. It is too dangerous to experiment with any more

Thank you all for your work,

Jack

Captain Jack Harkness  
Leader and Director  
Torchwood Three  
Cardiff, Wales


End file.
